Saving Me
by TonyJace17
Summary: A very human Edward gets into a very bad situation. Role reversal, Edward/Bella. Oneshot


I've read a ton of human Edward/Vampire Bella stories. This is just a oneshot set on my view of a certain event in the books from a human Edward's prospective. I've written a couple other oneshots on this storyline but I'm not sure if I'm going to post them yet.

I don't own Twilight

xxxxxxxxxx

Fear surged through his veins. His heart beat wildly in his chest. His hands shook violently. For several seconds, when he had first realized what was about to happen to him, he had frozen before instinct had taken over and he had tried to run.

Edward wondered briefly how he had gotten into this situation, how he had been so incredibly stupid. The three men had cut him off, cut off any escape route and the leers on their faces had his breath coming out in short little gasps.

He wasn't completely blind to himself. He'd always known he wasn't ugly. With bright green eyes and red tinted hair that refused to lie flat. He was tall and lean and he could admit that he had used his looks at certain points in his life to get out of trouble. Now, it seemed, it was going to cause him trouble, the sort of trouble he was sure he would not be able to bounce back from.

He fought back, ignoring the words that fell from their lips and he managed a few good hits of his own. He heard it when one of the men's nose broke as he threw a wild elbow shot but they overpowered him quickly.

Two swift punches to his gut and a backhand to his cheek that he knew was going to bruise left him doubled over in pain before he was thrown to the ground, his head bouncing off the pavement.

Stunned, he didn't start struggling again until he felt one sit on his thighs. Another held his arms above his head. Fear chocked him and he had to blink back tears.

"Stop! Stop, stop…" He'd been repeating the word without even realizing it even as the one on top him reached for his belt buckle. He struggled, squirmed against the bruising hands on his wrists but it did no good. His pants were being yanked down, exposing his boxers.

He hardly noticed the squealing tires but he did notice when the weight was lifted off him. The one who'd been sitting on him was thrown, hitting the nearest wall with a sickening crack. The other two stood, finally releasing him.

His eyes wide, he watched the scene before him, shock numbing him. Bella stood between him and the remaining two men. He could hear a low, rumbling growl coming from her and he could see the fear on their faces.

He could understand. She looked like she had stepped out of someone's nightmares. It didn't take long for the two to run. She stood for several seconds, completely still. Edward wasn't even sure if she was breathing before she finally spoke, her tone harsh and low.

"Get in the car, Edward," she said, finally turning to him.

But he couldn't move quite yet. He was stuck, stuck on what had almost happened to him. He was still shaking uncontrollably when he realized that his jeans were still around his thighs and he yanked them back up.

Bella seemed to have calmed down when she took in the state of him and she knelt before him. "Edward." She reached for him, icy fingers closing around his wrist. She pulled him to her then and he buried his face in her shoulder.

He hated himself for being weak, hated the shaking, hated that he couldn't stop from reaching around and clutching the back of her shirt, hated that he was close to breaking down completely.

But she said nothing, simply held him close until the shaking died down. She remained stoic, remained his rock. And when he was left feeling exhausted, she helped him into her car.

In that moment, he didn't care what she was. He lost the thrill of fear he had felt when Jacob had told him those old legends. He didn't care. Not when her touch was soft and tender, not when she spoke soothing words instead of mocking.

He only cares that she was there, that she'd saved him, that she held him later that night and chased away the nightmares that come.


End file.
